


A Rift Amongst Ginnungapap

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Convergence, Angst, Bad Wolf, Doctor Who: series 5, Fandom Fusion, Gen, Ginnungapap, Hurt/Comfort, Resurrection, The rift pulls Rose over briefly, Time Energy, Torchwood: Season/Series 2, lots of references to, torchwood is basically in doctor who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Team, this is Rose Tyler, or, also known as Bad Wolf- no she's not a furry, she's actually an ex-goddess that made me immortal but we're past that now." Jack grins belatedly, introducing the - handcuffed - woman to the squad."Oh! And Toshiko, as much as I encourage a kinky nature, can you please remove the handcuffs?""Hello everyone!" Rose smiles and waves awkwardly, due to the kinky handcuffs.(not actually crack, but in which Rose Tyler is temporarily transported back to her original universe and says yo to the gang)





	A Rift Amongst Ginnungapap

**Author's Note:**

> Ginnungapap basically means yawning void in Norse mythology because that's what they started off with, i incorporated it for no other reason than that i like it, and i think that out of my well known mythologies (i'm afraid only Incan, Norse, and Greek) i like to think that it is the mythology that would allow Doctor Who to happen. Because of the multiple worlds on Yddrasil and how loosely interpreted everything is.
> 
> I got the idea when i saw 'BAD WOLF' scrawled in graffiti inside that dancing hall in [_Season 1 Episode 12: "Captain Jack Harkness"_](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Captain_Jack_Harkness_\(Torchwood_episode\)) cos i'd love to think that Rose still has a connection with Jack, not that i ship them, i just think she deserves it.   
>  And hey! She's seen all through series 4 & 5 so why can't she have residual time dust?  
> Oh yeah, not beta read so i apologise for mistakes. Enjoy!

Captain Jack Harkness, Face of Boe, Javic Piotr Thane, to name a few of his names over the years. But, he could never escape _her._

Even stranded as she is, isolated from all that she has known, she still sometimes catches glimpses of her original universe, of one where she was with the Doctor.

She is now known over there as Bad Wolf. The one who absorbed The heart of the TARDIS.

Leaving clues throughout history.

But, she can feel the tug of that world constantly, almost like she doesn’t belong in this universe, because she doesn’t, not really.

Captain Jack Harkness is truly an anomaly to her, she didn’t mean to make him immortal but here we are.

It’s because she brought him back permanently that she still feels a tiny link with him, a link that will not be denied by the yawning void between them.

Not even the Doctor has as strong of a link with her.

So, she tries and _tries_ to warn him through his times with Torchwood, hell, even when UNIT start to crawl around in the dark.

BAD WOLF, BAD WOLF

He just doesn’t seem to get it.

And then when that _imbecile_ goes and falls through time, well, she watches with bated breath, well, how can she do anything else?

God, he is amazing in so many ways but there is so freaking little she can do to help him.

Even her bad wolf warnings just _don’t work._

He doesn’t notice her.

She wonders if she will ever have his attention.

So, she moves on with her life, smiling as Jack makes his way through couples like a rabbit.

She becomes an integral part of the Torchwood team in this universe because, she has experience with working things out and she _likes_ the feeling of helping people out. But, some cases she has to abandon because they remind her of days spent in countless galaxies.

It’s kind of amazing, how so many Earth things could remind her of alien planets, probably because they are.

She lives with Mickey, her mum, and sometimes her Dad, they always follow her whims and she _finally_ gets her goodbye on Dårlig Ulv Stranden.

But it does little to sever the bond she holds with both the Doctor and Jack.

They’re simply too connected to her now to _leave,_ despite the yawning void between them. So, she sends her warnings to the pair of them and hopes to _whatever_ the hell is up there, that they heed her warnings.

The rift screws over the world, and nothing she does catches the alternate Torchwood’s attention.

Abaddon, primordial evil, let out by misguided children.

And brave Jack. Rose doesn’t understand how much energy the TARDIS has left inside of her, but, if she can, she will.

It takes a long time, days of sitting and meditating, of trying to find a way. “If there is a will, there is a way.”

So, with the little time energy remaining, she _pours her soul into him,_ “The rest is up to you… Torchwood…” she whispers, passing out with exhaustion.

When her mother finds her later, she smiles and says, “I saved Jack again.”

Her mother tuts and says, “Even across universes you still chase after him.”

“Of course, he needs _someone_ to look out for him.” Rose laughs and goes back to work.

*

“See the vic was brutally mutilated before their death, the coroner is still looking for the cause of death but for now we’re chalking it up to being an animal attack.” One of the newbie police officers say as she steps onto the scene.

“An animal attack? In the middle of London?” She asks with a smile, godamn, fresh out of the academy and not even _thinking._

The officer rubs the back of his head sheepishly, “I think you better take a look yourself.”

She ducks under the cord and climbs up onto the back of the vic’s patio, the body splayed out over the ledge, blood streaking down onto the synthetic grass. She hums as she notes that the gashes don’t _appear_ to be human at this stage.

But, humans are brutal and will do the most awful of things.

So she instructs the coroner to file the report to her ASAP, “So, Ella, is that your name?”

“Yup.” Ella, the forensic expert scuttles around the body, taking photos and collecting evidence.

“What do you think happened here?” She has an inkling from the broken glass but she’ll wait, it’s better to have a second opinion.

“Well, I reckon the vic came home, made himself a cup of tea before he realised that there was an intruder, while I want to say that these are animal markings, it’s hard to tell… But, as soon as he realised there was an intruder he tried to get out, but the thing barged him out onto the patio through the glass sliding door before carving him up.”

Rose nods, that’s what she suspected, “Yeah, he’s got his keys in the tray, smashed cup on the floor and a few knocked over pieces of furniture, probably put up a fight before he went through the glass.”

“I’ll send you any evidence I find as soon as I can.” Ella says and Rose nods, entering through the destroyed door.

The interior has photos lining the walls, mates and dates gathering around the cheap flower wall-paper. Half a bottle of red wine on the kitchen oasis, dried tea on the tiled floor, blood staining the carpet…

And upstairs, the window to the master bedroom smashed to pieces.

So, the intruder must have waited for him to come home before attacking him.

She wants to say human… but nothing has been disturbed save for the furniture knocked over in the fight, all valuables in plain sight.

“Probably a Weevil, don’t you think?” Mickey says, fashionably late.

“Mm, I’m thinking so too, is it just me or has there been a lot more of them lately than ever?” She asks.

“You’re not wrong, this is what? The fifth this month? There must be _something_ going on.” Mickey agrees, handing her coffee over.

“Cheers, so, I think we should take it from here.” She says.

“Yeah, Pete’s already on it, Jackie’s back at the hub.”

“Good, I’ll be there in ten, see you there.”

“Are you alright this morning?” Mickey asks, curiosity colouring his tone.

She sighs, “It’s nothing.”

“If you say so.”

She thinks that something is coming, after the rift in the alternate universe was open, she can definitely feel a tug to that universe, stronger than she can ever remember.

When the house has been cleared out and she’s still staring at the skyline through a dead-man’s window, she disappears out of the house, nothing to indicate she had ever been there save for a few splashes of coffee.

*

Landing on top of someone’s bed is not a fun experience, _especially_ if owners bed is _inside_ said bed.

“Oomph!”

The woman under her doesn’t scream save for a little gulp for oxygen, there is a gun in her face now though, placing her coffee down and raising her hands, Rose backs away from the Asian woman.

“I apologise, I had no intention of making a morning shift in time.” She jokes, hey, if she thinks she’s crazy then there’s a higher chance she’ll make it out of this intact. “I mean you no harm, nor any of your family, I ended up here on accident.”

To her eternal surprise the woman puts the gun down, sliding out of bed she says simply, “I believe you, my name is Toshiko Sato, Torchwood.”

Imagine her luck, “Seriously?! Torchwood? Me too.” She grins, wild.

“No you’re not,” Toshiko frowns at her.

“Not of _this_ universe, but of another, _very_ parallel one, would you mind taking me to your head-quarters?” She doesn’t dare to hope but… her bond is so much stronger here, Jack feels all too close.

“That’s where we’re going. Would you mind putting these on?” She handcuffs her with ease and Rose almost laughs.

“Well then Toshiko, mind telling me why I was able to fall through time and space?” _And why the Doctor had to use a star’s fuel to simply send a message? _It goes unheard but she likes to think that Toshiko could be psychic.

Toshiko visibly winces and Rose wonders how much damage _the rift_ did here.

Pulling up in front of Roald Dahl Plass in Cardiff bay she frowns at the site, “Really? Here of all places?”

“Why, where was _yours_?” Toshiko frowns, guiding her up to the stone steps.

“We were under Big Ben. More stuff goes down in central London these days.” Rose admits.

The stone begins to descend and this time she doesn’t hold back her laugh, “We need one of these.”

“What were you doing this morning Rose?” Toshiko asks.

“Well, to start off, I was investigating an attack, probably a Weevil, those things _have_ been a lot more active nowad-”

“Rose?” Jack is the first to notice her and she smiles genuinely.

“Jack!”

Jumping the last foot despite Toshiko’s warnings, she runs into her Captain’s arms, “Oh thank the stars, I thought I’d never see you again.”

The cuffs make it awkward so she kind of just leans into his hug, pulling away Jack smiles again but then his mouth shifts into a frown, “Did you get here because of the rift?”

“Think so, I was investigating a weevil problem in London this morning when I was suddenly in Toshiko’s bed!” She laughs as free as a lark because if she’s back with Jack, then she’s back with _the Doctor._

“Oh, team, this is Rose Tyler,” Jack says, and she waves to the group, “Owen, Toshiko, Gwen and Ianto.”

“Wow, quite impressive, so _this_ is the under-ground head-quarters of Torchwood.” She says in wonder, twirling a little, she turns back to Jack, “You always did have bad taste.”

Jack smirks a little, “Toshiko, as much as I think it’s wonderful that you’re exploring your kinky nature, I think it’s time for the cuffs to come off.”

“Yes, thank you.” Rose says, rubbing her wrists a little after the offending bondage are removed.

“So, Rose, how do you know Jack?” Gwen, the girl with bangs and a Scottish accent asks, and… is that… _jealously_?

“Well, I met Jack during World War 2, he was a conman trying to sell us what we wanted, but unfortunately it released a creature that morphed people into lost children in gasmasks.” Rose explains in a rush.

“Hold on, World War 2, does that mean _you’re_ immortal too?” Owen, squints.

Rose turns around sharply, “You’re immortal? Tell me I didn’t…”

Jack throws his hands up but says softly, “It was an accident, you didn’t mean to.”

“Oh god, I’m so sorry Jack, I never… meant to.” _She_ made him into this, sure she had seen little snippets of his life, but never… resurrection.

Jack smiles, “It has its’ perks.”

Rose laughs, a thing half-way between a sob, “I bet it does.”

“Would you like some coffee?” The cute office boy asks, Ianto.

“Yes please, white, no sugar.”

“So you’re a time-traveller then?” Gwen asks, arms folded.

“No, I just travelled with one… how is he?” She asks.

“He’s doing as well as anyone can, I think he’s been getting your messages too.” Jack smiles.

“I tried sending some to you too you idiot, but then Abaddon was released and it was pointless.” Rose frowns, punching him lightly.

“Well, I think you made up for it by saving me.”

“Yes well, all that energy had to be used _somehow_.”

“Hang on, what do you mean, _you saved him_?” Owen asks, and Rose is already tiring of these questions.

“It means exactly what it sounds like, I’ve had this… _connection_ with Jack ever since… ever since I made him immortal and… well, I used my remaining energy over the yawning void to bring him back to life after Abaddon stole the life out of him.” Rose explains.

“Coffee!” Ianto announces, passing her a replacement cup, the others taking their own.

“Well, as much as I’d like to see you stay, I really do think that you should get back to your universe, who knows what the price would be to keep you here.” Jack smiles painfully. “Let’s move elsewhere shall we?”

She grabs his extended elbow with a smile and says, “Yes! I don’t suppose you have a direct line to the doctor?” She asks, hopes rising ever so slightly.

“I’m afraid not, but, he _is_ doing well, Martha Jones travelled a while with him, but now Donna Noble is with him, so he’s not alone at least.” They’ve moved on to what she presumes are the holding cells.

“Donna Noble… I have a feeling I’ll be seeing you lot sooner than expected.” Rose says, as old as time for an ephemeral moment.

Jack says nothing, he knows that her power is real, as real as his immortality is.

Tangible within the gaps of time itself.

“Well, I think Toshiko will be able to get you back, but, I do hope that you come back, if not for a moment, then forever.” Jack says, sipping his coffee.

“I suppose there _would_ be cosmic consequences if I was to stay.” She sighs, taking a hot gulp of her coffee.

“Do you know what the threat is, Bad Wolf?” Jack asks.

“The creator of the daleks and the destruction of everything known, reverting to nothing but the yawning void.” Rose says, voice distant.

“Cheerful.”

“It will take more than some half-assed immortal to kick it’s ass.” She jokes, turning serious she comments, “you don’t seem happier here, but, perhaps just a tad more than before.”

“Yeah well, you’re just a bag of sunshine, aren’t you?” They exchange The look. “How’s life been treating you?”

“Well, kicked down into the dirt so many times that all I can taste is worm fertiliser, but, I guess it’s all I can ask for, this life… maybe it was never made for me.”

“Life is certainly cruel.” Jack agrees. “Torchwood is worth it, but I miss the simplicity of it all.”

“Hear, hear.” She clinks their cups together.

When Toshiko announces that the rift will close if she doesn’t return she sighs, “Take this will you?” she presses her ring, _her_ ring, she bought it a year after she fell between worlds.

Jack smiles grimly, “I _will_ be seeing you, missy, I hope you get as much as you can over there.”

She presses a kiss to his cheek and hugs him as tightly as humanly possible, “Of course, same goes for you. I’ll be seeing you when the yawning void decides to pay us a visit.”

“Naturally.”

Huddled around Toshiko’s bed, Rose sees the golden light appear from nothing above the bed, it reminds her eerily of the Doctor’s regeneration souls, or the heart of the TARDIS.

“Good luck with that Weevil case, Bad Wolf.” Jack calls after her, she salutes to him and with a thump, she ends back up on the dead man’s carpeted floor.

With a sigh, she exits the building.

Despite the build-up of the army of daleks, Rose knows that the Doctor _will_ pull through, regardless of the cost.

“Night will fall and drown the sun when a good man goes to war. Friendship dies, and true love lies. Night will fall, and the dark will rise when a good man goes to war.” She whispers.


End file.
